


Accept Me!

by Jicheol_Seohyun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/M, Gen, Genderbending, female!Haknyeon - Freeform, female!jihoon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jicheol_Seohyun/pseuds/Jicheol_Seohyun
Summary: Accept me as your father,please.I will gave you the love that you were suppose to get from a father.Even we a part for 26 years without love from a father and I will be the best father you guys will have.I'm really sorry if my existence still make you mad but please accept me as your father again...





	1. Synopsis

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys will enjoy the story.Fargave my grammar mistakes.Comment anything about the story....

After 26 years, Im Yoona makes decision about going back to South Korea with her daughter Seohyun, Jihoon and Haknyeon to see his husband, Lee Seunggi who didn’t know the existence of the triplets after him shooing Yoona out of the house.

 

“For What” Why we have to see him? He didn’t know our existence. There is no point. It’s not he recognize us. After all this year, the one who watch us is you Omma. He did nothing to us” ---Lee Seohyun  
“Why we have to accept him in our lives? In this 24 years we live at Los Angeles (LA), have he even search for you, Omma? Is there? NO! There is no use if we been nice with this kind of people.”—Lee Jihoon  
“He is our Appa! Whatever he did something bad, he stills our Appa. Our biological father.”—Lee Haknyeon.

 

At the end, only Haknyeon come along with Yoona to see Lee Seunggi. The existence of Haknyeon is acceptable for Lee Seunggi who only thought Haknyeon is his only child. But, their existence is not acceptable by Kim Saeron, Lee Seunggi current girlfriend who afraid her position will ruin. Because she knows that all Lee Seunggi’s money and wealth belongs to Haknyeon the only child.

The situation is become worst when Seunggi want Yoona to come back to him. Because he wants to live with Yoona and want a happy family together again after he ruins his life with useless girlfriend who just wants his money only.

Worry of Yoona and Haknyeon’s safety, Seohyun and Jihoon step for the first time at South Korea. With Seohyun and Jihoon come, they will be more problem. There are many ways for them both for making sure that Yoona and Seunggi didn’t see each other again. The existence of, Ji Hyunwoo, Choi Seungcheol and Kim Sunwoo who likes The Three Musketeers who always with Seunggi’s side try to fail Seohyun and Jihoon’s plans.

Will Seunggi know the existence of the other twins? Will Seohyun and Jihoon success their plan to separate their parents? And will Seunggi gain his love from the woman who he fell in love with after 26 years?


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is gender bender.
> 
> Yoona-Mother  
>  Lee Seohyun-Oldest daughter  
>  Lee Jihoon-2nd daughter  
>  Lee Haknyeon-Youngest daughter
> 
> There are triplet age 26 years old.

“What? You’re going back to Korea tomorrow, Omma?” Jihoon is surprise with her mother sudden decision. Seohyun stand up from the sofa after her mother’s words.

“Omma! You promise not to step a foot to Korea. Why you suddenly want to go there? Why?”Jihoon look at her mother. She can’t believe what happened. She needs an explanation.

Haknyeon only sit quietly beside her mother. She knows that her sisters will not agree about their mother’s plan to go back Korea.

”Your Appa is sick, “told Yoona. She surprise when she got a call from Tiffany yesterday. Tiffany is her husband’s cousin. Tiffany also said that her husband is now at emergency room.

It’s been a week, her husband at the hospital because of compilation heart even the doctor said that her husband to awake is thin. The purpose of Tiffany call is to bring back Yoona home and see her husband for the last time. Yoona had to make a tough decision on to go back Korea or not. She knows that Seohyun and Jihoon will never agree about her decision.  
Jihoon was quiet a moment.

“Appa is sick. Seohyunnie, Jihoonnie! Let’s go back see Appa for the last time,” console Haknyeon.

“For What” Why we have to see him? He didn’t know our existence. There is no point. It’s not he recognize us. After all this year, the one who watch us is you Omma. He did nothing to us” said Seohyun. Her voice seems a bit high. She’s mad at Haknyeon who easily accept a person who had chased away their mother without anything only because he wants to marry the famous actress. And because of that actress, their mother had been ditch.

“Why we have to accept him in our lives? In this 26 years we live at Los Angeles (LA), have he even search for you, Omma? Is there? NO! There is no use if we been nice with this kind of people.” Said Jihoon.

Jihoon ears become hot after heard what her twin sister. Even tough, they are triplets but their personalities are different. 

“He is….our Appa! Even what mistakes Appa did, he still our Appa. Our biological father.” said Haknyeon softly. She knows Seohyun and Jihoon hate their father so much until they can’t easily accept him into their life.

“It’s easy for you to say!” Seohyun glare at her younger sister. Seohyun doesn’t want her mother to hurt more. Back to Korea, it’s not a good idea. The old wound had open again.  
“We will not going back,” said Jihoon. Seohyun and Jihoon are still with their decision.

“Do whatever you want! Omma exhaust to talk now.”Suddenly Yoona stand up and went into her room. She is to exhaust to see her children fought. What important right now, will she meet her husband on time tomorrow?

“Omma!” call Haknyeon when her mother lives them. Haknyeon turn to see her sisters. Seohyun and Jihoon turn other places when Haknyeon turn to them both. Haknyeon sigh.

 

= = =

Tiffany look sad when see her cousin lay at the hospital bed. Around Seunggi’s body attach many wires and even the breathing machine also use for the breathing.  
It’s been a week, Lee Seunggi conscious. She remember Seunggi’s last wish before he went inside the emergency room last week. Seunggi want to meet Yoona again. He wants to apologies towards her. Tiffany always calls Yoona without Seunggi knows because Yoona ask her to keep it a secret. She accidently meets Yoona during her trip to L.A with her husband last year. Suddenly she remembers the incident at LA.

“Yoona unnie!” call Tiffany when she grab a woman’s hand who in front of her. The woman is who she had lost for 24 years ago.

Yoona was surprise with Tiffany existence. Her face changes.” Tiff…Tiffany!” Yoona is looking at Haknyeon who beside her. She’s afraid. 

Tiffany smile. It’s been long time she haven’t met this woman after she been chase away by her cousin. Because of that they lost contact. Tiffany sees a young lady stand beside Yoona. Her face looks alike Yoona. Her hair is which past her shoulder, making her look gorgeous. Her brown eyes like Seunggi. Tiffany looks at Yoona with questions.

Yoona slowly nod. She knows what the question is when looking at Tiffany’s face. She knows when anyone who looks at Seohyun, Jihoon and Haknyeon will hook with her husband because their eyes colors are similar with her husband. 

“Seunggi Oppa knows it? Ask Tiffany.

“Don’t know!” Yoona answer softly. After been chase away from the house, she know that she is pregnant for 2month.She makes decision to leave the country. She wants to start a new live and forget about her painful past.

She promise never comes back to Korea again and she did not want to see her husband again. “This is Haknyeon.” Yoona introduce her youngest daughter.  
Haknyeon smile to Tiffany.

“This is Aunt Tiffany. Your dad’s cousin,” told Yoona.

“Oh…Auntie, How are you?”

“I’m fine. Thank you. You’re doing what right now, Haknyeon?” ask Tiffany.

“Now, I’m a doctor at L.A Hospital.

“Ouh, you’re a doctor,” Tiffany smile. Tiffany imagination startle by Saeron. Tiffany looks at the door.

“Oh…It’s you! Your husband isn’t mad at you for stay here every day?”Ask Saeron after she went inside her boyfriend’s room. She dislikes seeing Tiffany here.

“Why would my husband mad at me? I’m not even having fun at the club drunk with man. I’m just visits my cousin. Reply Tiffany. She hates Saeron’s attitude. She’s old already but still acts younger. Look at her clothes, I hate it. Even want to wear dress; you should burn that fat too. So ashamed! Tiffany is anger in her heart.

Saeron shut her lips when listening to her boyfriend’s cousin. Saeron is lazy to accept it and she sat at the sofa, reading the magazines she just brought. Here is too boring.

Tiffany glares at Saeron. She’s upset with her personality who even doesn’t care about her boyfriend. Seunggi Oppa makes a huge mistake choosing this lady who had 2 daughters. What is her advantage, I don’t see it. Disgust with her 

“Mummy! Mummy!’” Shout Juyeon when come in the room. She ran to her mother. She didn’t care about Tiffany at all.

“Mummy… The Gucci Brand has a new latest handbag. Let’s go, we must bought it before anyone else.

“Gucci?!” Saeron’s eyes become wide when listening to her daughter. She closes the magazine hurry.

“Mummy! Hurry up, before it sold out.” cry Juyeon like a kid.

“Okay, Okay!”Saeron hurry stands up.”AAA...Tiffany, can you help me take care of my boyfriend. I’m going out for a while.” ask Saeron the leave the room.

Tiffany holds her Carlo Rino brand handbag tightly. The heck she asks me to take care of her boyfriend? It’s not even 5minutes she there and she went out already. What kind of girlfriend is she? She too difference from Yoona unnie. Yoona unnie definitely never leave Seunggi Oppa alone. She will always be by his side. Tiffany looks at Seunggi.

“Is this the future wife you want, Seunggi Oppa? Asks Tiffany before leaving the room. She disappointed at Seunggi because he didn’t care about Yoona.

= = = =

Seohyun went inside her mother’s room. She lean her body at the wall when seeing her mother packed some clothes into a bag.

“Do you think this is a good idea, Omma?”

Yoona turns. Her vision is point at her eldest daughter. A loud sigh are release.

“Whatever happened, he stills my husband. Even we had separated, I’m still his wife. Whatever happens before, I already forget about it.” said Yoona softly.

Seohyun’s forehead frowns.

“You do know that your existence to there isn’t welcoming at all? What about his current fiancé? Suddenly Omma appeared after 20 years above and at that time the husband conscious. Do you know what people are thinking about you, Omma?”

“Whatever they thinking about me, I don’t care. They free to think whatever they want. I don’t want to been sorry after this. Just let me see him for the last time.” Yoona try to smile.

Seohyun shake her head many times. She just wants to protect her mother from being hurt again. She also didn’t want to see her mother suffer again. It’s enough just one time her mother been suffer because of a man without responsibility.

“Seohyunnie, don’t worry about me. Haknyeonnie is there with me. It’s up to you and Jihoonnie if you want to come back Korea with us. You both are big enough to think. I accept you both decision.”Yoona stands up and walk toward Seohyun.

“Do you still love him?” Seohyun ask a sudden question.

Yoona stop her step. Her face becomes pale. Her heartbeat become rapid after heard the sudden question from Seohyun.

“Do you still love him, Omma” Again Seohyun asks. Her tone becomes sharp.

Yoona become quiet.

“Thanks because you have answer my question.” Seohyun went out. Her steps stop and Seohyun turn to her mother.

“Have a nice trip, Omma.” Seohyun went away.

Yoona stand like a statue. She also confuses. Seohyun shadow had gone. Am I still in love with that man? Slowly Yoona went to a table near her bed. She opens the drawer of it. A small green box was taking out. Yoona opens the box. An old picture and she stare at it. Her tears drops without her know. She cries heavily...and hugs it tightly.

Seohyun hide beside the door of her mother’s room. She still stands there to see her mother reaction. Her heart drop seeing her mother. Why Omma still love the guy that didn’t even love her before? That man don’t deserve her mother’s love, whisper in her heart. The hate of that man didn’t even disappeared even she knows that man is her biological father. 

= = =

“Omma!’

Yoona turns to the door of her room. “Sorry, for disturbing,” said Haknyeon standing at the door.

“Have Seohyunnie and Jihoonnie awake yet?”

“Done, Omma. They are in the kitchen. Breakfast is done.”

“I will be there in a minute.” Yoona stands up.

“Alright, Omma.” Haknyeon is smiling. She went downstairs to the kitchen.

Today, Yoona and Haknyeon will go back to Korea. Her pulses become rapid. Many question inside her brain appeared.

Will I be able seeing him? What will their reaction when see Haknyeon especially Saeron? Oh god, what was I thinking?


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day that Yoona and Haknyeon left L.A. And it's been long time Yoona see her husband and Haknyeon see her father for the first time ever.

Seohyun put a jug of Orange juice. Seohyun’s eyes stare at Yoona and Haknyeon’s chair. Al this time, the four of them will ate together but not tonight just the two of the only.

Empty! Seohyun sigh slowly.

“Seohyunnie, Waeyo?” Ask Jihoon. She heard Seohyun’s sigh just now.

“It looks like this week we will just eat together with the two of us only.” Seohyun sit down. Her hand reaches the jug and pours it into 2 glasses in front of her.

“Do you think Omma and Haknyeonnie already reach or not, Unnie?” Jihoon eye the clock in the kitchen.

“Maybe not yet. Even if they reach there, Haknyeonnie will call,” Said Seohyun.

“Do you think Omma still mad at us?” ask Jihoon. She’s afraid if Yoona mad at them yesterday. This is the first time they argue about this.

“I don’t know. But Omma told me, she accept our decision,” Said Seohyun. When she sent Yoona and Haknyeon to the airport, Yoona didn’t speak at all, just told them to take care each other. That’s it.

“Aaa… Are you eaten yet or not?” Ask someone suddenly.

Seohyun and Jihoon shock when there is someone speaks to them. Their eyes point at a woman who is the same age as their mother who is laughing.

“Aish… Aunt Sooyoung! You almost make me have a heart attack.” Seohyun rub her chest because of the surprise. Aunt Sooyoung is their mother bestfriend and also a business friend which open a restaurant by Yoona at Los Angeles since 14 years ago.

“What magic did you use to enter this house without we know?” ask Jihoon.

“I already knock the door but nobody responds at all. I become worry; I use the key that your mother gave before she left. She asks me to take care they both of you when she’s gone.

“Ouh, Aunty... We already big enough. Our age is almost 25 already. We know how to take care of ourselves. You don’t need to worry, Aunty. Seohyun is smile.

“Hmmm… So, what’s for dinner? Ask Sooyoung.

“Fried Rice!” Answer Jihoon while holds the plate that full of fried rice that she cook just now. Still hot.

“Just fried rice?” Sooyoung is surprise.

“Yeah. Then what should we cook then? Ask Seohyun confuse.

“Cook any dish. Eh, aren’t both of you know how to cook?

“Eh… EH…Aunt Sooyoung, Don’t see us with just one eye. We are the daughter of a chef. If we didn’t know how to cook, our mother reputation will drop. All kind of food we know how to cook. You just said it.” Said Seohyun.

“How many people are there right now in this house, Aunty?’ Ask Jihoon suddenly.

“2 people, Answer Sooyoung.

“Yes, that’s right.2 people. If we cook many kind of food, who will eat it with just the two of us. So, we cook fried rice that is simple. Smile Jihoon.

“The way you talk is like you’re in the court.”Sooyoung make faces.

Seohyun giggle when Sooyoung said that.

“Sorry, Aunty! I got carried away.” Jihoon stand to take an empty plate on top of shelf.

“I know you are a lawyer. I speak one word, you attack with thousands words.”Sooyoung shake her head. Jihoon is talkative person. Perfect with her job as a lawyer.

“Since Aunty is here, why don’t you join us for dinner together? At least, you got to taste our cooking. You always taste Omma’s cooking, right? Said Seohyun push the empty plate towards Sooyoung.

“I’m okay, with it… Hmmm… I want to ask something. Why aren’t both of you went back with Omma and Haknyeonnie to Korea visit your father at the hospital?” Sooyoung watch them both. They both become quiet when Sooyoung ask that question.

Yoona is right. When talk about their father, their attitude become different. The scene becomes quiet. Seohyun and Jihoon become silent.

“It’s up to you both. I’m too lazy to speak now. Now, why aren’t you gave me the fried rice?” Said Sooyoung who is trying to change topic.

“I thought you are full already…” Seohyun spoke.

“Full… When chat with you both, my energy drain…Jihoon, where’s the water?” Ask Sooyoung.

“Wait…”Jihoon stand and went to take a glass for Aunt Sooyoung. Sooyoung is smile. What happened to both of you? Hard head and stubborn. Too sensitive when the topic is about their father. Sooyoung watch 2 ladies who are now 25 years old.

Time fly fast, Sooyoung remembered when the three of them were born. Yoona is strong to take care three of her child without the help from the beloved ones especially her own husband.

“Aunty, are you dreaming again?” tease Jihoon.

Sooyoung shock when Jihoon talk. She smiles when Jihoon and Seohyun laugh… Have Yoona arrive yet or not?

= = = = = =

Tiffany opens the door room. She sees that Yoona is still stand outside the room. From the Incheon Airport, they went straight to the hospital. Haknyeon looks at her mother. 

“Unnie… Yoona Unnie, what’s wrong?” ask Tiffany full of questions.

“Ah… Nothing,” answer Yoona. She takes a deep breath and let it out slowly. She needs some strength right now.

By the time she arrives in front of a door, her feet suddenly feel heavy. Her heartbeats become rapid faster to see someone who had been cruel to her for 26 years ago. Seeing her husband, the memories flash at her mind.

“Omma, don’t worry. Haknyeonnie is here beside you.” Haknyeon understand what her mother is thinking. Haknyeon holds her mother’s hand. Cold!

“Unnie!” call Tiffany again.

Yoona nod her head. Slowly, she went inside the room. Her eyes look at a man laying on a bed. Yoona become near to the bed. Her tears start to pool at her eyes when she sees her husband. Seeing her husband with wires around her husband’s body makes her sad.

Haknyeon wipes her tears many times. She still can’t believe that she actually seeing her father for the first time.

“Seunggi Oppa had asks me something. He asks me to find unnie. He wants to apologies to you. He feels sorry for what he had done to you. He will do anything for you to forgive him,” told Tiffany. 

“I never hold grudge towards Seunggi Oppa. What had happened, I already forget about it and I already forgave him. We not destiny anymore,” Yoona said softly. Her tears are still dripping.

“You! Your entire mistake, I already forgave. If I’ve ever makes mistakes too, I’m sorry.” Yoona try to stop her tears.

“Omma!”

“Haknyeon, come here and see your Appa,” said Yoona.

Haknyeon touch her father’s hand. ”Appa! This is Haknyeon. You must be surprise to see me in your live, right. Even thought, we can’t see each other to know each other but I’m still happy that I’ve got to see you. We are sorry, Appa.” Haknyeon cry hard. She holds her father’s hand.

Suddenly, Haknyeon remember her twin sisters. Haknyeon surprise that her father’s hand start to move.

“Omma!” Haknyeon looks at her mother. Yoona and Tiffany shock seeing Lee Seunggi has opens his eyes and watch them. His eyes see Yoona. His lips tremble trying to said something.

Yoona is shock.

“Unnie... I’ll go call the doctor for a while!” said Tiffany and went out to find Dr. Sunwoo.

“Appa!” Haknyeon is still crying. She holds her father’s hand.

Lee Seunggi sees a young lady next to him. His eyes didn’t even blink seeing the lady. Almost like Yoona. The lady’s eyes… Lee Seunggi then watches Yoona. He wants to say something but it got stuck.

With fast action, Yoona holds Haknyeon’s hand and pull Haknyeon from holding Lee Seunggi.

“Haknyeonnie, let go!” fierce Yoona.

“But Omma, Appa is now awake,” said Haknyeon. She puzzles with her mother attitude. 

“Let’s go back! It’s no use we stay here. Let’s go! This is not our place.” Yoona hold her daughter’s arm and drag her out of the room. Haknyeon follow her mother instruct. Before they went out, she watches her father. She then follows her mother’s steps.

\--  
Haknyeon close the Volkswagen Polo door slowly. She looks at her mother beside her. He mother face look pale.

“Omma, are you okay?”

But there is no responds from her mother.

“Omma!” Haknyeon holds her mother’s hand. Cold!

Yoona is surprise when Haknyeon hold her hand.

“Omma! Are you sick?” Haknyeon worry.

“I’m fine.”

“But…”

“I’m fine.” Yoona try to hide her scares that had buried inside her. She shock when Lee Seunggi suddenly awake from the coma. The looks of Lee Seunggi towards her making her whole body shiver. Her haunted memories hunt her mind. What had Lee Seunggi do to her that makes her feel unsafe. She afraid that he will do like the last time.

“Omma.” Haknyeon is weird about her mother. Yoona is not in her mind right now. Her mother’s face looks serious.

“Omma…” call Haknyeon again.

“Yes.”

“Are you sure, you’re okay?”

“Yes!” said Yoona. Yoona hold both of her hands tightly. She try to get some strengthens that suddenly disappear. It looks like I’m still not strong enough to face him. I thought I’m strong enough but no, tell her.

“Omma…”

“Let’s go back to the hotel.”

“But Appa...”

“We will visit him other time after the situation is in stable state. I don’t want to make the situation become harsh. I’m tired. I want to have a rest at the hotel.” Yoona close her eyes. She doesn’t want Haknyeon to ask more questions.

“Alright.” Haknyeon agree. She starts the engine of the car. Volkswagen Polo leaves the place in fast.

= = = =

Sooyoung puts her keys on a table. She looks around the living room. Quiet. Must be my husband is not back yet. Kihyun and Sunny are not back from their college yet.  
Suddenly, her phone rings, with fast action Sooyoung receive the call.

“Hello!”

“Sooyoung….”

“Yoona…” Sooyoung tones become bright after hearing her best friend’s voice.

“How are you?”  
“I’m fine as always. What about you? How’s your husband’s condition? Have you seen him yet?” Sooyoung ask. She walks towards her brown sofa. She really wants to know what happen. In reality, she doesn’t like Yoona went seeing that man but until when Yoona want to run away? Like it or not, Yoona have to solve the problem.

Yoona let a heavy sigh.

“Why, Yoona? Are your husband dead already?” Ask Sooyoung when she heard the sigh.

“No. Are you nuts? He already wakes from his coma.” Answer Yoona softly. After this, what will happen then? Yoona feel lost.

“Really, that’s great… But why your tone likes you dislike your husband awake.” Sooyoung realize something had happened.

“No! I feel grateful when he awake… But I don’t know what will happen after this, Younggie. I feel scare. What he had done before, I still can’t forget about it.” Yoona hold her left arm that sudden shiver.

“But, he didn’t know that you and Haknyeon are at Korea, right… You don’t have to worry about!”

“He saw me and Haknyeon, Younggie. Right now, he must know Haknyeon’s existence. I’m afraid, Younggie! I’m afraid if he tries to take away Seohyun, Jihoon and Haknyeon from me. I don’t have anyone else other than my children, Younggie.”

Yoona’s voice becomes panic. Her tears start pool at her eyes. The three of them are her life. If he takes away from her, she doesn’t have anything. She rather dies.

“Yoona, calm down! Don’t think negative. Nobody is going to take away them from you. Did you forget, Yoona? Your children are already grownups. They can think themselves.

They know who take care of them for 25 years. In facts, you know Seohyun, Jihoon and Haknyeon behavior right? They never going to leave you,” said Sooyoung.

Yoona low her head. What happen to me?

“Thanks, Younggie! I’m too emotional just now. You are really my best friend… Whatever happens I will make sure to go on what I had decide. I will throw away my scare away before meeting him.”

Yoona had makes a decision. All days, she had been thinking. This is the best decision for all.

“What decision?” ask Sooyoung.

“I want him to let go of me. For these 26 years, we both make our ways. I can’t stand it. He already has a family… I’m just an outside people.”

Yoona hold tightly her Iphone 7. She tries to control her sadness. He heart is in pain.

“Yoona!” Sooyoung tone becomes week. She can feel what Yoona had gone through right now. Yoona’s love towards her husband will never fade even her husband had done to her.

“Yoona, if you like, I will accompany you there. I will book flight ticket tonight for early morning.”

“It’s okay, Younggie. I’m fine. I can go through this.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure… If you come here, who want to look after our restaurant? I will be here for a while here at Korea. After this resolve, I will go home.”

“Are Seohyun, Jihoon and Haknyeon knows your decision?” ask Sooyoung.

“Nope. They don’t know. I hope you keep this as a secret first. I will tell them when it’s time.”

“Fine… If anything happens just call me. Don’t keep it in your heart. You can call me anytime! Remember that…”

“Thank you, Younggie! You are my one and only best friend I have. You are always with me no matter what.”

“That’s what it call, friendship. You should rest. After what had happen, you must be tired, right? I will call you tomorrow.

“Thanks, Younggie.”

“You’re welcome, my friend. Bye!” said Sooyoung before ends the conversation.

Sooyoung bit her lip for awhile. She suddenly feels something is about to happen towards Yoona. She must been over thinking about it. Nothing will happen at Yoona. Sooyoung try to relax herself.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee Seunggi had awake and see his long lost wife and daughter. Yoona doesn't have courage to see her husband. Lee Seunggi wants to see his daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update.I'm a bit busy with college...Don't forget to comment anything about these story. Have fun reading :D

Saeron throw away her phone after receive a call from Tiffany. All the stuff on the table, she throws it. She is furious when hearing that Lee Seunggi has awake from the coma. Her dream is to take his entire money, ruin. Saeron is shouting loud.

“Why is it so hard for you to die?” shout Saeron. All her dreams have ruined. 

“Mummy! What’s wrong?” Minkyung went inside Saeron’s room. She was surprise to hear her mother yelling when she went upstairs. She also shock to see the room.

“That old man hasn’t died yet. He already awake from the coma.” Tell Saeron.

Minkyung smirk. “Ouh… You make me went suspend! Already awake but doesn’t heal yet. Don’t worry anytime he will die.”

“How long we have to wait?” I’m bored to taking care a sick people. Now, my entire dream is ruined. Not even single money we will get,” said Saeron.

“Mummy, you’re too selfish. If for 26 years you can be patient, how about right now? Ouh, Mummy… your entire sugar baby will never go anywhere,” Minkyung smirk. She knows her mother attitude who likes to go clubbing. The younger man is the one she will choose.

“Minkyung, are you harsh about me? All this dressing up beautiful, where are you going?” ask Saeron towards her oldest daughter. Her makeup is kind of heavy. Is there any party? Almost every night, she will go to a party. Ask to work at the company, there are many way to run.

“I am going to see my beloved! If you can see your beloved, why can’t I?”

“You mean, Ji Hyunwoo.” Saeron is weird to see her daughter’s behavior. Only Ji Hyunwoo is at her eyes. There is nobody else. Why Tiffany’s son is the choice? She and Tiffany are not even close.

“Yes. Who else? The only one… My love is only for Ji Hyunwoo.”

“I don’t understand with you, Minkyung-ah… What is so special about Hyunwoo?”

“Mummy! Hyunwoo Oppa is my ideal type of man. He is handsome, educated, has money and perfect. My prince charming. Well, our status is in level.” Said Minkyung.

“Alright then… But you’re the only one who so in love with Hyunwoo while he looks like he didn’t care about you. He is trying to avoid you.

“Mummy… Love takes time, okay! Love need to be patient. One day, Hyunwoo Oppa must be fallen in love with me. You’ll wait and see.”

“Huh… The same words that I always heard many time from you. There is no result at all.”

“I’m too lazy to talk with you, Mummy. Always hurt me.”

“Yah… Aren’t you going to follow me to see your father?” ask Saeron.

“For what? He is not even my father. I’m going now.” Minkyung went off. There is no use to see him at all. I better see my beloved Hyunwoo Oppa.

= = = =  
“Sunwoo-ah, yesterday when I awake, have you seen two women in this room? Ask Lee Seunggi to the doctor.

“Nope, uncle. Only Aunt Tiffany is here. Why?” ask Dr. Sunwoo weird with the question from his dad’s bestfriend.

“Aaa…” Lee Seunggi becomes quiet. Am I drunk? Even for 26 years, I never forget Yoona’s face. My eyes will never lies. The young lady… that hold my hand. Her face looks like Yoona even her eyes looks like…. But it can’t be…

“Uncle” said Dr. Sunwoo. He feels shock when seeing Lee Seunggi suddenly become quiet. Now, Lee Seunggi is in stable state.

“Yes, Sunwoo… Can you call Aunt Tiffany?”

“Alright, you need a lot of rest. Don’t think negative that will make you stress out, okay?” Sunwoo is advice Lee Seunggi.

A few minutes later, Tiffany went inside with a basket full of fruits.

“Seunggi Oppa! How are you today?” ask Tiffany with a smile.

“I’m fine…”

“Aaa… Where is Saeron? Did she come today?” Tiffany search for her cousin’s girlfriend.

Seunggi’s face change when hearing his girlfriend’s name.

“I don’t care about her anymore. She rather likes me to death.”

“You can’t do that, she still your girlfriend anyway.”

Tiffany knows. After a few years of dating Saeron, their relationship looks not stable. Maybe it’s because of their action towards Yoona years ago.

Lee Seunggi sighs. “Tiffany! When I’m unconscious days ago, who else is there beside you?” ask Seunggi want to knows. 

Tiffany shock after hears what her cousin ask.

“What are you saying, Oppa? I don’t understand?”

Lee Seunggi looks at Tiffany. She immediately sees elsewhere…

“Did you hide something from me?”

“N… No!” Tiffany is fast answer. She had promise Yoona that nobody knows about it, if she broke it, Yoona will leave to L.A and never come back to Korea again. 

“Tiffany! I’ve known you. I know you are lying to me. Talk now… A few days ago, Yoona, is it? Yoona come, right?” ask Lee Seunggi.

“Oppa! You have to understand my situation.”

“So it’s true, Yoona come to see me. No wonder when I’m in coma, I’ve heard her voice.”

A smile is there. It’s been a long time he had searching for Yoona. He wants to apologies because of his mistakes. He suddenly remembers something.

“The young lady with Yoona a few days ago… She… She…”

“Yoona unnie’s daughter,” answer Tiffany.

“So, she’s… my… my…” Seunggi’s face becomes bright.

“The time you chase away Yoona unnie out, she was pregnant for 2months already.”

“What? But… But why she didn’t tell me?”

“For what she told you? Is it to make her more miserable? Forget about it… That time you were head over heel at Saeron. Yoona unnie also have dignity,” said Tiffany.

She remembered it, she was so angry at her cousin’s action. At that time, she was pity at Yoona. When she knows that Yoona got chase away, she was so surprised. She really wanted to help, but she can’t find Yoona.

Lee Seunggi is silent for awhile. He knows, he makes mistakes towards Yoona. He really feels ashamed to look at Yoona but he wants to apologize.

“Tiffany, I want to see Yoona and my daughter.”

“For what? You want to begin a war. If Saeron knows about Yoona, she will gone mad. I don’t want anything to happen at Yoona and Haknyeon. Like you didn’t know your girlfriend’s behavior.”

“But… I really want to see them, Fany. Please help me. About Saeron, don’t worry about it. I will manage it. About Yoona, we keep it secret first. Fany, please! I really want to see Yoona and my daughter.” Plead Seunggi.

Tiffany is sighs.

“Okay, but… I have to ask Yoona unnie first. About she wants to see you or not, it’s not my business.”

“Alright.” Lee Seunggi smile wide.

= = =

 

“Haknyeonnie! It’s been a week you and Omma are at Korea. When are you going back? We both are bored here with just the two of us. Always see Seohyunnie’s face, I’m bored.” Said Jihoon after her sister pick up the call.

Haknyeon laugh after hears Jihoon’s words. This is the first time, the three of them been separated. They are always together from kindergarten until university. Even if they take different course, they are so close. She also misses her twin sisters.

“If miss us, come to Korea then”

“For what?” Jihoon’s voice is changes.

“Visit Appa. Appa already awake from coma,” said Haknyeon.

Jihoon become quiet after hears Haknyeon’s words. Haknyeon is puzzle with Jihoon’s silent.

“Hello… Jihoonnie! Jihoonnie!”

“Yes.” Answer Jihoon.

“Uhm… Jihoonnie.” Haknyeon don’t know what to say. She knows that she is wrong to say but she didn’t know why her sisters hate their father because the one that suppose to hate him is their mother.

“So, how long are you and Omma going to stay at Korea?”

“Omma said maybe Sunday we will going back to L.A. She wants to solve something before going back to L.A.”

“Solving what?”

“I don’t know. I’ve ask Omma yesterday but she didn’t want to tell.”

“Hmmm… Okay! See you on Sunday. Send my regards to Omma.”

“Okay, send my regards to Seohyunnie. Bye”

“Bye,” Jihoon ends the call.

“Who’s calling?” Seohyun went near Jihoon. She just got back from work. Seohyun went lay down at the sofa and close her eyes. Tired…

“Haknyeonnie.”

Seohyun opens her eyes.

“When are they going back?”

“This Sunday, they will go back.” Said Jihoon.

“Good.” Seohyun close her eyes again. She feel relieve hearing Jihoon’s answer.

“But… that man has awake from the coma.”

Seohyun opens her eyes again. Her eyes see Jihoon who still holding her phone. 

“Really?”

“Are you sure that Omma will get back with that man?”

“No way! Never. Isn’t that man hates Omma. He already has a girlfriend… Omma is nothing in his life.”

“Yes, that’s right… If that man cares about Omma, he will search her long ago, right?” said Jihoon.

Seohyun is worry about her mother and her sister. She is worry, if Lee Seunggi knows Yoona have children, he will never let her go. His relationship with his girlfriend doesn’t have any result of children. In secret, she searches about the man’s profile.

“What puzzle me right now… Haknyeonnie tells me that Omma want to solve something before come here,” tell Jihoon.

“Solve what?”

“Don’t know”

“Haknyeonnie?”

“She also doesn’t know. Omma doesn’t want to tell her.”

Seohyun’s forehead crouches.

“If Omma and Haknyeonnie don’t go back on Sunday, I will go to Korea and brought them both back. Don’t worry, Seohyunnie.” Jihoon can read what her twin sister’s mind. Seohyun can only smile. If Jihoon went to Korea, for sure their mother get headache.

= = =

Tiffany holds Yoona’s hand tightly.

“Please, unnie! Seunggi Oppa wants to see you. He already knows that Haknyeon is his daughter.”

Yoona takes a deep breath and let it out slowly.

Haknyeon only keep quiet at the corner.

“I know… Seunggi Oppa has make lots of mistakes towards you. He really wants to see you and apologize. That’s it.” Convince Tiffany.

“Tell him that I’ve already accept his apologize. What had done, it’s just fate. We both are not meant to be together anymore.” Said Yoona softly.

“But Seunggi Oppa really wants to see you and Haknyeon. If it’s true that you already accept his apologize, then why you don’t want to see him?”

“Tiffany, did you forget?”

Tiffany confused for a while.

“Saeron. I don’t want because of me, I’ve ruin their relationship.”

“About Saeron, you don’t have to worry, ok. Seunggi Oppa will manage it.” Said Tiffany.

Yoona look at Haknyeon.

Haknyeon knows what her mother is thinking. She will always follow whatever her mother decides to do.

“Alright… I’ve also have something to discuss about with Lee Seunggi.”

Tiffany confused. Discuss about what? Yoona’s face looks serious.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunwoo fell in love with Haknyeon....For the first time,Lee Seunggi see his daughter in front of him....Yoona ask Seunggi to divorce her...Jihoon furious when Haknyeon and Yoona can't come back to L.A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,sorry for the late update.I'm a bit busy with college and life...Hahaha...Hope you all keep support this story and comment anything to improve this story....See you when I see you again :D

“Annyeonghaeseyo…”

“Annyeonghaeseyo…” answer Dr. Sunwoo and he turns to see the person who greet him.

“Aaa… Sorry, for disturbing! Are you the doctor that treat patient with name Mr. Lee Seunggi, right?” ask a woman with a smile.

“Yes,” answer Dr. Sunwoo. His eyes didn’t even blink at the woman in front of him. He froze seeing a woman wearing green blouse with black jeans. Her hair that pass the shoulder decorate with a ribbon makes her looks beautiful.

“Ouh... I just want to ask about Mr. Lee Seunggi condition.”

“Mr. Lee… His condition is stable for now and if there is no problem, he will out around next week.”

“Ouh… Thank you,” said the woman.

“Aaa… May I know who you are?” ask Dr. Sunwoo. He never saw this woman before.

“Hmmm… I’ve got to go.” The woman went out leaving Dr. Sunwoo.

Dr. Sunwoo froze at the place while his eyes still at the woman.

“Sunwoo Oppa!” Dr. Sunwoo is surprise when someone calls his name. He sighs. She’s coming.

“Oppa!” Juyeon watch the man in front of her. Handsome.

“What now? Aren’t you come here already yesterday? Don’t you have any work to do?” ask Dr. Sunwoo. He is fuzzy with Juyeon’s behavior. Every day she will come to the hospital to see him.

Juyeon’s behavior that is too jealous makes his work ruin. Talks with the nurse, she will get furious.

“I miss you, Oppa”

“Oppa, do you like my new hair? I went to the salon to cut hair this morning. I use a dolly style. Beautiful, isn’t?” ask Juyeon showing her new style hair.

“Yes… Beautiful,” said Dr. Sunwoo.

Suddenly, Dr. Sunwoo fish out his Iphone 7 from his white coat that his wearing.

“Aaa… Juyeon-ah, I’m sorry… I have something to do. There is an emergency case,” said Dr. Sunwoo and went out of there.

“Oppa!” call Juyeon when Sunwoo leave her alone. She was about to ask Sunwoo to have lunch together but he has work to do. It’s ok, tomorrow I’m coming.

Sunwoo fasten his moves. He just pretends that he got a message from the hospital. He wants to free himself from Juyeon. Sunwoo is sighs.

Ever since, he knows Juyeon, his life becomes a mess. Juyeon always follow him. He is kind of fuzzy about that. He already told Juyeon that they both are just friends only. Juyeon is a bit stubborn.

Juyeon doesn’t have any specific his ideal type unlike that woman. He smiles wide when he remembers the woman he met.

= = =

Sooyoung went near the two ladies who just sit at a table in Jjang Restaurant.

“Just got back from work?” ask Sooyoung.

“Yes, auntie.” Said Seohyun is tying her hair. 

“What would you like to order” Sooyoung sit beside Jihoon.

“Menu?” ask Jihoon.

“Do I have to bring the menu? For many years, you both come here still want the menu? This is your Omma’s restaurant. Did you forget?” said Sooyoung to Jihoon.  
Jihoon is chuckle.

“The usual, auntie.” Said Seohyun. A smile occurs.

“The usual?” Sooyoung scratch her head.

“Did you forget? For many years already, we both have been favorite costumer of this restaurant. Did you already forget that, auntie?” Said Jihoon.

“Yah, You always have opportunity to smash me back. It’s good think you become a lawyer.” Said Sooyoung.

“Hmmm… We would like two lemonade, one Bibimbap and one Kimchi fried rice, please” tell Seohyun softly.

“See, it’s easy for me if you both told that earlier. Clear.” Said Sooyoung is stand up.

“Oh, Did Omma calls you guys?”

“She did call us yesterday. Why, auntie?” ask Seohyun.

“Did she say something?

“Nope.” Said Seohyun.

“Say what, auntie?” ask Jihoon.

“Nothing… Uhm… I better go to the kitchen.” Said Sooyoung.

“It’s like there something that Omma need to tell us something but she didn’t. I wonder what it is. I think Aunt Sooyoung knows but afraid to tell us. It must be the connection on why Omma is at Korea. I need to ask her…” Jihoon is stand up.

Seohyun’s hand is fast to grab Jihoon’s arm.

“Don’t make a scene here, Jihoonnie. It’s ok if Aunt Sooyoung doesn’t want to tell us… maybe Omma is the one that need to tell us,” said Seohyun.

“When?”

“When it’s time… Now, sit down!” said Seohyun. Her tone is rough. She doesn’t want Jihoon to make a scene here. Seohyun looks around the Jjang Restaurant that had been open for 15 years already. Yoona and Sooyoung are the one that creates it. Many customers come to eat there. Most of the customers are Korean.

Jihoon’s face becomes sour. She really wants to know. She just sits down. She looks at her twin. Wondering what Seohyun been thinking right now. Seohyun’s motto is waits and sees… She really wants to know. Jihoon is bit her lips.

= = =

“Yoona…” A smile is occurs when Lee Seunggi sees Yoona in front of him. His eyes see a young lady stands behind Yoona. The young lady is smiling at him.

Lee Seunggi adjusts himself on the bed. He is happy because Yoona agree to see him.

“How are you?” ask Yoona.

“I’m fine… And you? Are you okay?”

“Fine”

“Uhm… This…” Lee Seunggi stares at the lady beside Yoona.

“This is my daughter. Haknyeon… Haknyeonnie, greet Mr. Lee Seunggi.” Said Yoona.

After hear Yoona’s words, Haknyeon went great Lee Seunggi.

Lee Seunggi’s tears drops the moment when his hand touch Haknyeon’s hand. He holds Haknyeon’s hand. It’s sad seeing Haknyeon growing up without a father.

“I’m sorry, Haknyeon-ah. Appa is sorry…”

Haknyeon is shock hearing the word Sorry by her father.

“Appa, don’t be like this. You’ll never make any mistakes at Haknyeonnie. Why would you say sorry? Past is past…”

“Haknyeonnie…”

“You just got heal. You have to take care of yourself.” Said Yoona.

She is really happy seeing Lee Seunggi accept Haknyeon but… what about Seohyun and Jihoon? Can they both accept Lee Seunggi in their life? Yoona is confused. Can she tell Lee Seunggi about her other children?

“Yoona, I’m really sorry. I’ve make mistakes towards you. I’ve also hurt you. For the past 2years together, you never lived happy with me.” Lee Seunggi on what he had done before. The marriages that their family makes was build without love. That time, Lee Seunggi really hates Yoona because she accepts marry him even thought Yoona is just his gardener’s daughter. Yoona don’t deserve to be his partner.

“You, past are past. In facts, I’ve already forgive you. Not a tick, I’ve want to revenge on you. I make that we not destiny to be together.” Yoona say softly.

What had done by her husband, she already forgave. The reason why she doesn’t want to step at Korea is she doesn’t want to disturb her husband’s relationship with Saeron.

“Thank you, Yoona…” said Lee Seunggi.

Yoona’s behavior is really different than Saeron’s. He really makes a wrong choice. He stares at the woman who he misses the most.

Yoona is still beautiful even if she been in her early 40s. Her face didn’t even show her real age. He wants chance, he want to stay together with Yoona. He wants to redeem his mistakes. He wants to ensure the happiness at Yoona and Haknyeon.

“Uhm… I hope you get well soon. Uhm… We will go back to L.A this weekend. Afraid to leave the house for long.” Said Yoona. She really worries her two daughters at there.

“What? This weekend?” Lee Seunggi is shock.

“Yes, I can’t let my patient stay long as there.” Haknyeon said. She looks at her mother.

“But…”

“There are a lot of things at L.A that I need to do. I can’t leave my restaurant for long at L.A. Uhm… While I’m here… There is something I want to discuss about… I know this is not the perfect time to say but… I need to settle this thing before I went back.” Yoona say carefully.

Haknyeon looks at her mother. Discuss what? Her mother never tells her about it.

Lee Seunggi stares at Yoona who look careful what to say.

“Uhm… I don’t want to cause trouble. I also don’t want to disturb your relationship. So, I want a divorce.”

“Divorce!” shout Lee Seunggi. He shocks after hear Yoona’s words.

“Omma!” Haknyeon is shock. Divorce. Is this the thing that she wants to discuss that makes she doesn’t want to go back L.A.

“Yes, you already have a family… I don’t want to makes thing difficult. It’s been 26 years, we had live our way. So it’s time to end it.” Yoona said softly. This thing she had been thinking for long.

“No! I will not divorce you. Whatever happens, I will not divorce you.” Lee Seunggi is angry for sudden. He will never let Yoona go. He will not make more mistakes. Now Yoona is in front of him, he will never let her leaves him.

Yoona is frozen with Lee Seunggi’s words.

“Aaa… You don’t understand. I will never want the money from you. About Haknyeonnie, you still can see her as her father. I just ask for divorce only. You have Saeron now.” Yoona said.

She was surprised seeing Lee Seunggi become angry. Yoona is afraid. Before, if Lee Seunggi becomes angry, her cheeks will become the target. She will never forget about it.   
Haknyeon is surprise seeing her mother reaction. She holds her mother’s hand tightly. It’s cold.

“Omma…” Haknyeon call.

“No! You are still my wife and the mother of my child. Do you think I will grant your wish? Whatever happens, I will never let you go. Never!” Lee Seunggi said loudly. Suddenly, he cough and the pain at his chest suddenly come.

“Appa! Appa!” said Haknyeon. She surprises to see her father’s face become pale. She went near him.

“Omma!”

But there is no responds from her mother.

“Omma!” shout Haknyeon.

Yoona is shock and look towards them. She sees Lee Seunggi holds his painful chest.

“Omma, call the doctor.”

Yoona hurriedly went out and call a doctor. Then, Yoona come with a doctor and a few nurse. Yoona feel worry.

Dr. Sunwoo went check Lee Seunggi.

“I’m a doctor, can I help?” ask Haknyeon.

Dr. Sunwoo is shock seeing a lady talking to him. It was the lady that he sees a few days ago.

“Can I?” Haknyeon ask again after receive no responds from the doctor.

“Sure!” said Dr. Sunwoo who then checks Lee Seunggi’s pulse.

“Omma, you went out first. If anything happened, I will tell you. Don’t worry,” said Haknyeon at her mother. She knows what in her mother’s mind right now.  
Yoona nods her head and went out of the room. She silently prays for her husband.

= = =

“What?”

Haknyeon distance her ear from the phone when she told her sister about their delay to go back to L.A.

“Appa is sick again”

“I don’t care. He already has a fiancé and children, right? Why would you and Omma have trouble to take care of him?” Jihoon is anger. She is furious when she heard from Haknyeon that they will come back the end of the month.

“But Appa is still Omma’s husband and our father, Jihoonnie.” Said Haknyeon.

“I don’t care about that. For 26 years ago, he had been chasing away Omma. Their relationship as husband and wife was over. It’s over.” Said Jihoon.

“Jihoonnie!”

“I’ll just give a few days at you! Next week, if you and Omma still haven’t back yet, I’ll come there and take both of you back to L.A. Understand?” Jihoon say before she hangs the phone.

“Jihoonnie!” Haknyeon is sighing when Jihoon already hang the phone. Haknyeon sighs again. If Seohyunnie and Jihoonnie know that Appa is not going to divorce Omma, it will become worst. What if they will come to South Korea! It will become a mess.

“Who is it, Haknyeonnie?” Yoona ask as she just went out of the room.

“Jihoonnie”

“Did Jihoonnie become mad when she hears that I will stay here a bit longer?” Yoona understand her second daughter.

“Hmm… Yes, Omma. She told me that if we didn’t come back next week, she will come and takes us. You know what will happen if Jihoonnie come?”

Haknyeon can’t imagine if Jihoon is here. If… If Seohyun is also here too… She can’t imagine more if they both see Lee Seunggi. A big mess…

Yoona is smile. She can imagine what will happen. Jihoon and Seohyun’s behavior are different from Haknyeon. Haknyeon is kind and easy to forgive while Jihoon is a strict person and the words that come from her are sharp like knife. Even if she only says one word, the word is too deep.

Seohyun is quiet person, stubborn but when it comes to decision, don’t ever think she will change her decision and she also is furious. When she starts to get angry, her action is faster than her mouth. If there is someone hurt her… that person is sure is dead in her hand. If… Seohyunnie and Jihoonnie really come to Korea. She has not yet told them both about her ask for divorce. If they know it… Yoona is worry.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee Seunggi doesn't want to divorce Yoona. Saeron finally meet Yoona and Haknyeon.

“What? He doesn’t want to divorce you? What the heck is his problem? Why he doesn’t want to divorce you? What did he want from you?” Sooyoung ask. She went to her room and closes the door. She is furious when hearing her best friend’s story.

“I don’t know, Younggie. What did he wants from me? Why he still have revenge on me? I feel for coming here.” Yoona said and duck her head.

“Your decision for coming back to Korea is a good decision. You have been running from this for 26 years now. It’s time for you to face him. You are brave enough.”

“I know, Younggie. But when I hear his voice, I feel frightening and my whole body become froze. I’m scare. I thought I would forget what he had done before, but I was wrong. I will never forget it.” Yoona said with tears starts to flow.

“You’re strong, Yoona. You have to face it.” Sooyoung try to comfort Yoona.

“I know. What had done before, I try to be strong.” Yoona said while wipes her tears.

“So, what are you going to do next?”

“I’m stick with my decision. I will divorce him. After thing had become calm, I will see him again. I have to go back before this Sunday. If not, Jihoon will come and fetch us to go back.”

“What?”

“I also don’t want to stay here for longer. I don’t want Jihoon to see Mr. Lee. You know Jihoon’s behavior right? I don’t want it to become worst.

“I understand that…”

“Okay, Younggie… I call you tomorrow”

“Alright…” Sooyoung then look at her Iphone 6+. She let out a sigh. Why do you have to be like this, Yoona?

= = =

Tiffany is standing beside her cousin’s bed.

“How are you right now, Oppa? Why aren’t you resting? I was shock when Sunwoo call me.” Tiffany is glare at her cousin. She is worry.

Sunwoo only stands not far from them. He is still observing Mr. Lee.

“Yoona wants me to divorce her,” tell Lee Seunggi.

Tiffany takes a deep breath and let out a big sigh. She then sits at the chair.

“So, you know about it?” Lee Seunggi asks in high tone. He can’t believe that Tiffany keep it a secret.

“If I be Yoona unnie, I will also do the same thing too.” Said Tiffany.

“What?”

“After you had done to Yoona unnie, do you really think that she will accept you back again? Even if she had accept your apologize, the wound in her heart will never be heal.   
Until her dead, her memories with you are just disaster.”

“But, didn’t you want to see us together again? To be a happy family? Isn’t that what you want?” Lee Seunggi said with anger.

“That was before. Now it’s different. Enough, Oppa. Let her go. Let her free and find someone new in her life. Maybe you both aren’t meant to be together.” Said Tiffany.

“What are you talking about?” Lee Seunggi can’t believe what Tiffany had said.

“Uncle Seunggi isn’t healing enough, Aunt Tiffany.” Said Sunwoo who is worry.

“I know, Sunwoo-ah.” Tiffany said while look at Sunwoo. Her eyes look at Lee Seunggi again.

“Don’t be so stubborn. Just grant her wish, Oppa.” Tiffany stands up.

“I went back first.” Tiffany went out of the room. It’s for the best.

Lee Seunggi bit his lip.

“Whatever happens, I will never let Yoona go. She is my wife and the mother of my child. Her place is beside me. I will never let Yoona go far away.” Lee Seunggi fists his hand.  
Sunwoo just silent observe.

= = =

Kim Saeron is surprise when see a woman inside her fiancé’s room. She recognizes the woman event ought it to had been 26 years, she had not met her. Saeron bit her lips angry.

“You… What are you doing here, Yoona?” Saeron shout and went near Yoona.

A slap at Yoona’s cheek just hears. Everyone who at there was shock seeing Saeron’s action.

Yoona touch her pain cheek that Saeron had slap just now.

“Saeron, What are you doing? Slapping people without intention” Lee Seunggi went mad.

“Omma…” Haknyeon went to her mother.

“Omma?” Saeron is glare at the young lady beside Yoona. Saeron shutter went she want to said something.

“This is Haknyeon. My child with Yoona. My only child is the only that can get my money.” Told Lee Seunggi.

“What? No it’s impossible. You… You just make a story, right? You knew that my fiancé is sick and that’s why you come here and brought this girl to tell that this is my fiancé’s child. You think I didn’t know what you want? You just want my fiancé money right? Saeron went mad. The existence of her rival just making her scare of what she had protected for.

“Saeron! Haknyeon is my child. I know that Haknyeon is my daughter. You are the one who create gossip here. Haknyeon is my only child and my heir.”

“You believe every word that comes from this woman? Maybe she just trapped you so that she can have her revenge on you. We don’t even know if this child is your real child or not. For 26 years, anything can happen during that time.”

“You don’t have to tell about it. I’m not blind yet. I know that Haknyeon is my daughter. A father knows who his child is. My sense knew that Haknyeon is my daughter.”

“Saeron-ah, I just come here because I just knew that Mr. Lee is sick. I don’t have anything else.” Yoona said softly. She doesn’t want to worst the situation.

“Yah! You don’t have to look nice with me. You think I don’t know what is on your mind right now. You just want to revenge me. You knew that my fiancé is sick and then come here. You are really smart.”

“I was the one who told Yoona unnie to come here to see Seunggi Oppa.” Tiffany said. She can’t stand right now.

“What? You? You like to involve other people business, right? I know you hate me, so you decide to take this opportunity to hurt me, right?”

“I really hate you. Satisfied? That’s what you really want to hear, right? You have to knows, who come first in Seunggi Oppa’s life before you.”

“You!” Saeron is glare at Tiffany.

Yoona and Haknyeon are just been quiet. What had happen is not they expect.

“Enough! Saeron go back home. Go!” shout Lee Seunggi. He is tired at Saeron’s behavior.

“Oppa!” Saeron unsatisfied.

“I said go back. Or do you want me to call the guards to drag you out?” Lee Seunggi gave warning to Saeron.  
Saeron stomps her feet. She looks at Yoona.

“Our discussion isn’t over yet… Remember that!” Saeron gave a warning before went out.

Lee Seunggi is sighing. He looks at Yoona who been quiet. Maybe, Yoona want to ask his divorce. He knows Yoona’s behavior. He will never divorce Yoona. Never!

= = =

Haknyeon puts a small towel in water and gave it to her mother so she can put at her pain cheek. Yoona is smile and put the towel at her pain cheek.

“Is it hurt, Omma?” Haknyeon is worry.

“A bit…”

“It’s that… Appa’s fiancé?”

“Yes, her name is Saeron. Kim Saeron”

“I can’t believe she do that…” said Saeron. She was shock when that woman slaps her mother.

“That’s usual. Every woman will do that to other woman if they near her love’s one. That’s normal.”

“But you are Appa’s wife. She should respect you…”

“Haknyeonnie, our marriage isn’t build of love but we both were force by our family. I’m just a gardener’s daughter only. He doesn’t love me. I know who I am.” Yoona try to smile even it’s too painful.

“Do you still love him, Omma?” Haknyeon ask wants to know.

Yoona is surprise with her youngest daughter. She becomes quiet.

Haknyeon realize her mother’s reaction. “Uhm… Now what, Omma?” Haknyeon tries to change topic.

“What do you mean?”

“Now that Aunt Saeron knows you are back, she will do something then. The problem is, if we didn’t go back next week, Jihoonnie will come here then. Appa doesn’t want to divorce you. Now, the problem has become complicated.” Haknyeon is worry.

“That was making me worry now. I don’t want Mr. Lee relationship ruin because of me. I really want to solve this matter fast, but with Mr. Lee condition, I don’t want it in rush. You don’t care right, I divorce with Mr. Lee?”

“I don’t care, Omma. What makes you it’s the best, I will follow. I will support your decision, Omma.” Haknyeon just want her mother to be happy.

Yoona is smile. He knows that Haknyeon is a good daughter.

“What if… Seohyunnie and Jihoonnie know about Aunt Saeron slap you; it must be disaster, right?” Suddenly Haknyeon remember her twin sisters. If Seohyunnie and Jihoonnie are here, Aunt Saeron will be death if those two do something. A smile occurs at Haknyeon’s lips.

Yoona just shake her head.

“Can you keep this as a secret from them, please?”

“Okay!” Haknyeon giggle. Suddenly her Iphone7 ring. She looks at the screen. Her face is change. She didn’t know if she should answer or not.

“Who is it?”

“Seohyunnie…” Haknyeon makes face. Her sister like knows that they are talking about them.

= = =

The time went she is in living room, Saeron throw her handbag. She shouts really loud. She then punches the sofa in front of her. Her heart ache went remember what had   
happened. Her fiancé just chased her away and embarrassed her. Saeron shouts again.

“Mummy! Please don’t shout like a crazy person. It’s too loud! I want to sleep, mummy.” Said Juyeon went near her mother. Minkyung follow behind her sister. They are still in their pajamas.

“DON’T MAKE ME TURN MORE FURIOUS. RIGHT NOW, I’M MAD! MAD!” Saeron is shouts again.

“Mummy!” Minkyung scratch her head. Her mother’s voice is making her ears hurt.

“Now, what happened?” Minkyung went sit down.

“She comes back. She comes back.”

“Who?”

“Yoona!”

“Who is Yoona?” Juyeon ask.

“YOUR FATHER’S WIFE. WHY ARE YOU TOO STUPID?” Saeron is angry.

“Oh…. So, what is the problem?” Minkyung didn’t understand on why her mother’s panic.

“Yah! Why do I have some stupid daughters like both of you?” Saeron push her daughter’s head. She is mad on why her daughter didn’t care about the situation now.Minkyung and Juyeon are full awake when their mother pushes their head hard.

“Mummy, its hurt.” Minkyung is mad at her.

“Listen here! Right now your father has an heir. All the money for us right now is belong to her now. Don’t ever wish to get single money.”

Saeron remembers a lady beside Yoona. The lady’s pair of eyes is sure that she belongs to her fiancé.

“What are you talking about, Mummy?” Minkyung is shock after hears what her mother told about. Her eyes become bigger when it’s about money.

“Your father and that woman have a daughter. All of your father’s money all belongs to her.”

“This is not fair, Mummy. All this time we live with him.” Juyeon speak. She doesn’t want all the luxurious life right now disappears like that.

“We have to do something, Mummy!” said Minkyung who starts to get worry.

“Do you think that I will be quiet? You will know what I’ve had some lesson to give to her and her daughter.” Saeron fist her hand tightly.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conversation of Ji's Family....Saeron surprise to see Haknyeon come to the mansion...Juyeon is jealous to see Haknyeon and Sunwoo....Yoona call Sooyoung to tell about what happends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,So I have add 2 chapter today.I hope you guys enjoy it.Comment anything if you want.
> 
> I know it's too late already but Happy New Year 2019,May this year will be the best year for all of you with a smile :D

“Just got home, Mum?” Ask Ji Hyunwoo when he sees his mum went near them. He also just got back from the office with her dad.

“Yes.” Tiffany puts her branded handbag on the table and sits beside her husband.

“Did anything happen?” ask Nickhun seeing his wife’s sour face. Tiffany is sighs.

“What else other than that Saeron making trouble again? Did you know that she went furious when see Yoona unnie visit Seunggi Oppa. Then, she slaps Yoona unnie in front Seunggi Oppa. Aish… she is really getting into my nerves.”

“Did Aunt Yoona slap her back?” ask Hyunwoo. Feeling a bit drama.

“Yah… Don’t disturb when adult are talking…”

“But you talk in front of me. Of course I’ve hear.” Ji Hyunwoo laughs.

“Then?” ask Nickhun wants to know.

“You know Yoona unnie, right? She is just too kind.”

“So, there is no slapping scene? That’s not fun at all.” Said Ji Hyunwoo.

“JI HYUNWOO.” Said Tiffany and Nickhun together said Hyunwoo’s name that disturb their conversation.

“Okay…” Hyunwoo then become silent but he still hears his parent’s conversation.

“She said to Yoona unnie a lot of things. Want Seunggi Oppa’s money. Want to seduce him. Want to revenge. I don’t know what nonsense she is talking about. What makes her gone really mad is gone she knows that Seunggi Oppa has a daughter with Yoona unnie. Then, she said that Haknyeon is not his real child. She just wants to make him not believe it. Like I don’t know what her plan is. She is too scared that Haknyeon will take all the luxurious life from her.” Said Tiffany

“I think that Saeron will not leave Yoona and her daughter like that.”

“I think so too…”

“Mum, aren’t Aunt Yoona want to divorce with Uncle Seunggi?” ask Hyunwoo suddenly. About Aunt Yoona, Aunt Saeron and Uncle Seunggi, he knew. He knew because he heard the conversation of his parent. 

“Yes, but Uncle Seunggi didn’t want to divorce…”

“I’m strange about Seunggi’s behavior. Why he doesn’t want to divorce Yoona when he hates her, then he decides to marry Saeron.”

“I also don’t understand him too. He said its love. Is it love? Yoona unnie grow up Haknyeon alone at overseas for 25 years. It must be hard to take care child alone at oversea. I can’t imagine that. Why did he want to suffer Yoona unnie? Sometimes I feel shame when facing with Yoona unnie.” Said Tiffany.

“I think Uncle Seunggi must hate Aunt Saeron’s behavior, maybe that’s why he wants to get back with Aunt Yoona.” Ji Hyunwoo gave a suggestion.

“What do you mean, Hyunwoo…?” Tiffany looks at her son.

“I think Uncle Seunggi want to make up his fault in the past. I mean… Uncle Seunggi wants to be a better husband and father or maybe he love Aunt Yoona in silent.”

Suddenly, Nickhun laugh went he heard what his son said just now.

“Can we even use your theory? Your own love problem, can’t be solve, you want to be a love doctor.”

“What happen, Oppa?” Tiffany didn’t understand on what her husband had said.

“Your precious son was in my room all day. Scare. He is running away from Minkyung.” Nickhun laugh.

“Dad! This is serious. Every day she wants to see me. I hate it. Always want to be with me like glue.

“Did Minkyung disturb you again, Hyunwoo-ah?”

“Yes, mum. I don’t have any idea. I already told her. I just see her as a younger sister. But she still can’t understand.”

“Dad, I don’t care you transfer me to any of our other outlet at South Korea. I don’t want to see her.” Plead Ji Hyunwoo.

 

If his dad wants to send him to the end of the world, he didn’t care unless he didn’t see Minkyung again.

“That’s why I ask you to marry, you don’t want.”

“Mum, I don’t get anything yet. I’m still young.”

“Young! You are 30 years old, you said it’s young?”

“I want to enjoy a bit.”

“Whatever, Hyunwoo-ah… I want to go upstairs and rest.” Said Tiffany.

Tiffany left the father-son to enjoy their evening tea.

= = =

“What is she doing here?” Saeron shout when seeing an invited guest inside the house. Her finger points at Haknyeon.

“Are you trying to embrace me more, Oppa? Are you trying to take this slut back home?”

“Saeron, watch your mouth. Haknyeon is my daughter. This is her house too. She deserve more than you,” Seunggi went mad when Saeron said about her daughter.

“Aunty, I just want to accompany Appa back home. I will go back after this.” Says Haknyeon. She knows that her existence isn’t allowed in this house.

“Yah! Don’t pretend to be nice with me. You are just the same with your mother.”

Sunwoo who also company Seunggi just keep quiet.

Haknyeon shock when Saeron shout at her.

“This is my house! Haknyeon deserve to be here. Who are you to stop her from seeing me?”

“Oppa!”

“Shut up. If you try to stop Haknyeon from coming here, not single money you get. Remember that.”

Saeron is silent a bit when her fiancé said that.

“Haknyeonnie, come and accompany me to the room. Sunwoo, come join too.” Said Lee Seunggi.

“Okay, Appa!” Haknyeon lead her father and leave Saeron who is still mad when seeing them both. Sunwoo just follow. He is too lazy to join the family conversation even if his family is close to Lee Seunggi’s family.

Saeron is stomping her feet with frustrated. She is shouting really loud. Minkyung and Juyeon who just got back home from shopping surprises when hear their mother’s shout.

“Why mummy?” ask Minkyung.

Saeron turn to her daughters. She stares at them like want to eat them both. Suddenly, Saeron shout again leaving her daughters.Minkyung and Juyeon shock seeing their mother’s reaction. They both look at each other. They didn’t know what had happened during them both out.

= = = =

Juyeon slam the door hard. Her heart is ache seeing Sunwoo talk happily with her father’s daughter in front of Lee Seunggi’s room. They look happy. Sunwoo never makes her special. Juyeon then went near her mother.

“Mummy! Just look at that slut. She looks happy with Sunwoo Oppa. I feel hurt.”

Saeron look at other way. She is too lazy to hear her youngest daughter complain.

“Mummy, did you hear or not?” Juyeon has gone mad when her mother didn’t say anything.

“What do you want me to do? That’s your problem, Juyeon-ah. Just think something about it. My head is hurt you know. Even my problem is not solving yet, don’t ever make me become fussier.”

Saeron is gone mad.

“Mummy…”

“Shut up, Juyeon” mad Minkyung. Juyeon is shock. Now her sister is mad at her.

“Mummy, this thing can’t postpone. If we are late, maybe daddy will get back with her wife again. If this happen, we will doom.”

“I know!”

“What are you doing, Mummy?” ask Minkyung.

“I need to face with that woman.”

“It’s easy, mummy. You just gave them money at her so that she didn’t disturb us again. Ask her and her daughter to go away from here. Back to L.A, don’t come here again.” Says Juyeon.

“That’s right. Money can solve anything. Who doesn’t want money? Money is everything.” Minkyung agree her sister’s suggestion.

Slowly a smile appears at Saeron’s lips.

“I can’t believe my daughters are smart.”

“Whose daughter?” Juyeon is smile when her mother good at her.

= = = =

“Hello…”

“Hello… How are you today?” Yoona smile when hearing phone call from Sooyoung. She just wakes up.

“Fine. Seohyun and Jihoon are fine too. Every day I visit them at home. Don’t worry about them. In fact, they also help at the restaurant.”

“Thanks, Younggie. You are truly my bestfriend.” Yoona smile wide. She will never forget what Sooyoung had done to her. After been chase away, Yoona feel lifeless. No place to stay. Thank goodness she found Sooyoung who help her.

“You… Uhm… How about you? Have you seen your husband yet? Did he agree?” ask Sooyoung wants to know.

Yoon sigh heavily.

“I don’t have time to discuss yet.”

“Why is that?”

“I see him again but something had happened. I saw Kim Saeron.”

“So, what’s the problem then?”

“She doesn’t like my existence.”

“Oh my, is she drunk? She just his fiancé and you are his wife. What is her problem with your existence?” Sooyoung’s voice suddenly became high. Even though she didn’t meet with Saeron yet, but she knows that Saeron is an evil type.

“Saeron isn’t in fault in this case, Younggie… Maybe she just insecure of her position when I’m existing there and she knew about Haknyeon is my daughter with her fiancé.”

“You always think of other people rather yourself. You suppose to think about you. Sometimes, we have to think about our self only. If not, we will get bully by others… like you.” Sooyoung said.

“So, what happened?”

Yoona sigh again.

“Saeron slap me. She thinks I want to take her fiancé.” Said Yoona.

“What?” Sooyoung mad. That girl is too over.

“I don’t blame her, Younggie.”

“Yoona! I don’t know what to say to you. Why you are always been so kind to that kind of person.” Sooyoung raise her voice a bit.

“Sooyoung, you do know what is my purpose come here to Korea, right? I don’t want to make more problems. I want to settle this matter fast and go back to L.A fast.”

“Alright, I understand. I don’t want to make your head fussier. Go and rest… If anything, just call me. Remember that… Bye.” Sooyoung defense. She doesn’t want to make Yoona a headache.

“Bye…” Yoona smile before the conversation end. Yoona sit on the bed. She daydreams a bit. Why do I have to become like this? Why must be me? Why should I face him again? Why? Isn’t enough for him to hurt me? What else did he wants? Why? Yoona starts to cry. Her heart is hurt now. The wound that has been heal starts to hurt once again. Yoona cry   
hard.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conversation of Ji Hyunwoo and Sunwoo at a cafe.... Saeron,Minkyung & Juyeon come to the hospital to see Yoona & Haknyeon....Telephone conversation of Yoona and Seohyun...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the reading...I will be update once a week since I've start a new semester at University...Comment anything...

Dr. Sunwoo waves his hand at Ji Hyunwoo who is waiting him.

“Sorry, I’m late, hyung.” Sunwoo take a sit in front of Hyunwoo inside a café.

“It’s okay. I’ve just arrive too. I also order your favorite drink too.” Hyunwoo smile.

“Thanks, my friend.”

“Ouh... Seungcheol call me just now. He will be back to Korea next week,” said Hyunwoo.

“We haven’t seen him in long time. It’s almost a year and a half; he went to L.A to study law.”

Sunwoo remember his best friend since little. Their families are really close. In fact, Hyunwoo, Seungcheol and Sunwoo are same age.

“Yes, it’s been long enough we haven’t hanged out just the three of us.”

“That’s right. I can’t wait to see Seungcheol hyung…”

“Why?” ask Hyunwoo.

“I want to introduce to both of you to this woman who had stolen my heart…”

Sunwoo start to smile. The woman who had stole his heart. It’s definitely is Haknyeon. When she smiles, he got carried until his dream about it.

“Who? Juyeon?”

Sunwoo daydream start to fade when Hyunwoo mention Juyeon.

“Yah, why do you have to spoil my mood…?”

Hyunwoo is laughing.

“You are so sensitive when someone mention Juyeon’s name…”

“Ouh… really… Minkyung… Do you like Minkyung, then?”

Hyunwoo laugh starts to fade when Sunwoo mention Minkyung’s name.

“Yah, Sunwoo-ah. How dare you mention Minkyung in front of me? What if she suddenly appears here?”

It’s Sunwoo’s turn to laugh.

“Scare cat!”

“Not scare cat. Spooky”

“Alright… How about we never mention them both…”

“Ok, I agree…” Hyunwoo agree with Sunwoo’s decision.

“Have your problem solve yet?”

“My problem? Ouh, about the project at Jeju-do…”

“Yeah… Heard you have a problem with that architect…”

“Not yet… This why I’m mad about. This project had long postponed because of that brat architect.”

“Then why did you choose his design for your hotel then?”

“You know… Her ideas are so creative. One of her design at London is know as well known 5 star hotels. She won many contest, I want her.” Strict Hyunwoo.

“You really are stubborn. Why she didn’t want to collaborate with you?”

“She is not interest...”

“What?” Sunwoo is shock.

“Yes, that’s what makes me mad of. I’ve offer her many things for her to collaborate. But her decision is still the same.”

“Have you spoken to her?”

“Never… All this time, I’ve only spoke to her staff only. I think this time I want to talk to her.”

Sunwoo sigh.

“What is the curious about, Of course he help his people.”

“She is Korean…”

“What? Korean? What is his name?”

“Lee Seohyun,” said Ji Hyunwoo.

“A woman?” Sunwoo eyes become wide.

“Yes, woman. She is willing to help her people rather than us…”

Ji Hyunwoo fists his hand tightly remembering the incident.

“What to strange about? Of course works at there give her a fortune…”

“I will never give up. I will make sure that she will collaborate in this project, you just wait and see.”

“Do whatever you want, you are just hard head. I’m too lazy to know. I think your project wills never success until next year. Good luck.” Sunwoo is smirk.

He already knew Ji Hyunwoo’s behavior. If he said A, then A it is. Don’t ever think he will change it.

“Yah, you were supposed to help me solve the problem but you just curse it.”

Sunwoo just smile after hear Hyunwoo’s words. Suddenly, their phones start to ring together. They both fast to see the caller on their own phone. Their face immediately changes when seeing the caller. They look at each other.

“Minkyung!” said Sunwoo to Ji Hyunwoo.

“Juyeon!” said Ji Hyunwoo. Sunwoo nod slowly. In no time, they off their phone. Then, they sigh happily.

= = =

When the door is open, Saeron and her daughters when inside. Haknyeon is shock seeing their presence.

“Where is your mother? I want to see her,” ask Saeron with rough.

“Ouh… Saeron-ah,” said Yoona when seeing the woman. She just comes back from the toilet.

“Good that you’re here… I don’t want to waste my time.”

Minkyung and Juyeon watch them both in disgust. They make faces.

“How much you want? Tell me! One million? Two million?” ask Saeron.

“I don’t understand.”

“You are really a good in acting. How much money do you need to get rid of you? I don’t want you to disturb my fiancé anymore,” Saeron has gone mad.  
Yoona and Haknyeon are shock hearing what Saeron just said.

“How much? I can give you as long you don’t come back to Korea again! How much?”

“Saeron-ah, I just come here not to make a scene. I just want to visit him only.”

“Yes, aunty… After we finish our matters here, we will go back to L.A” said Haknyeon.

Suddenly, a slap occurs at Haknyeon’s cheek. Haknyeon is shock. She touches her burn cheek.

“You! Don’t you have any manners at all? Don’t disturb adult conversation!” anger Juyeon. She feel satisfy that she slap the woman who stole Dr. Sunwoo from her.

Haknyeon become quiet. Yoona stands in front of them. “Saeron-ah, the reason I come back here is not to take any money from you. I just want to ask divorce from Mr. Lee,” explain Yoona.

Saeron is shock with Yoona’s words.

“Yes, I’ve already told Mr. Lee about this. Just waiting for his decision only. After this matter settle, I will go back to L.A. I’m did not belong here anymore.”  
Saeron become quiet. Good! If them both divorce, then all the money belong to her only. I don’t have to share with anyone.

“Ok! I trust you this time. But I only gave you until the end of this month only… If I know you trick me, you are dead!” Saeron gave a warning before she left them both. 

Minkyung and Juyeon follow their mother’s steps.

“Haknyeonnie is it hurt?” ask Yoona. She looks at her red cheek.

“Just a bit.” Haknyeon smile.

Yoona is sighing.

“Haknyeonnie, can you go see Mr. Lee? Convinced him so that he agrees with my wish. I’m too tired with all this.”

“Ok, Omma… Tomorrow morning, I will see him.” Haknyeon hold her mother’s hand tightly. She knows what her mother is thinking right now.

= = =

“Hello, Omma!” Seohyun said when her call been answer.

“Hello to you too, Seohyunnie!”

“Are you feeling ok, Omma?”

“I’m fine. Are Seohyunnie and Jihoonnie fine?”  
“We are fine, Omma. When are you coming back to L.A?” ask Seohyun. Every time she remembers her mother and her younger sister at there, her heart feels hurt. Worry! Like there is something happens.

Yoona is sighing. She already knew why her eldest daughter calls her early in the morning.

“After this matter is solves, I’ll come back.”

“What matter, Omma?” ask Seohyun want to know.

“About me and your father.”

“What matter haven’t solve yet?” Seohyun voice has change. She really wants to know.

“Seohyunnie.”

“I still can’t believe on why are you so kind at her… Don’t you remember what he had done to you? Don’t you feel hurt, Omma?”

“Seohyunnie, what happen to you? You need to watch your words. He is your biological father. I never teach my daughter to be this rough. What happen to both of us, it’s our problem. You and Jihoonnie didn’t involve at all.”

“I’m sorry, Omma…” Seohyun apologize. She didn’t mean to hurt her mother’s feeling.

“Enough… I don’t want to hear anything. I know what I’m doing. After this matter solve, we will go back to L.A. I have something to do. Tonight I will call you again. Take care. Said hello to Jihoonnie.” Said Yoona before end the call. If these things continue, she and her daughter will have a big fight.

Yoona sigh again. She didn’t know what to do so that her daughters will receive their biological father. But now, the main problem is Saeron. Saeron’s word will never be light to away.


End file.
